


you beat me to it

by reddies_spaghetti



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 19:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16501397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddies_spaghetti/pseuds/reddies_spaghetti
Summary: Eddie works a boring 9-5 office work job. Good thing he has his boyfriend to come home to.





	you beat me to it

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little cute one shot in attempt to cure me of writers block!

Eddie pinched his nose and pulled his satchel over his shoulder as he stepped into the elevator that would take him to his office floor. A few other men and women stepped in with him and the respective buttons were pressed and the doors closed. The frustrating music filled the silence as the other inhabitants of the elevator focused their attention to their phones to avoid having any kind of social interaction with each other. The whole repetitive activity made Eddie roll his eyes. It was always the same here, every day from nine to five.

Back when he was at college, Eddie was sure he was destined to do something great with his English degree. When he graduated however, there was no job offers going and the need to make money was too pressing so he had applied for a simple office job...four years later he was still in the same dead end job.

The elevator dinged at his floor and he stepped passed the people who were going higher up, apologising for bumping into them. When he finally made it to the open hallway, he let out a breath of relief, some of the tension leaving his body for a few moments. A loud collective squeal echoed down the corridor and Eddie pinched his nose. _Well that didn’t last long._ The closer he got to his accounts office, the louder the giggles and squeals got.

He nudged open the door with his shoulder, all of the eyes in the office shooting to him for a moment before they went back to their computers. It was the same thing every morning. Like routine. The source of the giggling came from the group of women that were gathered around the desk opposite his, the desk that belonged to one of the most annoying college in the office. Greta Bowie.

“Eddie!” He winced as Greta called his name in a sickly sweet voice. “I’ve been waiting for you to get here, I have some very exciting news!”

“Oh?” Eddie pulled his laptop out of his bag, making quick work of setting up for the day. He took a seat and twirled around to face Greta and the other girls. “Did Henry surprise you with another snake?”

Greta let out what Eddie could only describe as a fake laugh and shook her head, “Oh no, nothing like that Eddiekins.” Her eyes were sparkling with something that Eddie couldn’t place. “Something  _much_ ****more exciting happened.”

“Are you going to tell me or can I get back to work?” Eddie muttered, rolling his eyes. He really had no time for Greta, or anyone at the office really. He liked to keep to himself, it was the only way he got through the day.

Another giggle left the girls lips and Greta quietened them before she dramatically held out her left hand, showing off the large rock that now adorned her ring finger. Eddie’s eyes widened at not only the size of it, but at the fact that there was a ring there in the first place. After all, Henry never seemed like a guy who would get down on one knee...and they had only been together a few months.

“So, what do you think?” Greta asked. “Isn’t it just gorgeous? I was so surprised when he asked.”

“It’s uh...it’s lovely Greta,” Eddie answered, honestly, smiling at her for what felt like the first time in...well ever. “Congratulations.”

Something flashed in Greta’s eyes and she leaned a little closer, a little too close for Eddie’s liking. He pushed back on his chair, wheeling away from her but she only moved closer. “It’s funny isn’t it. I’ve only been with Henry a few months and look, I have a ring on my finger. How long have you been with Richie? Almost ten years? More?”

As her words settled in Eddie’s mind, suddenly everything made sense. Greta’s smirk, her looks, her dramatics. It was all a ploy to make Eddie jealous that she was engaged and he wasn’t. “Richie and I don’t need to get married to be happy, Greta. That’s not what being in love with someone is about.”

“No, but you want it, don’t you?” Greta stood up and sat on top of his desk, legs hanging off the side. “You want that boyfriend of yours to finally make the move and get down on one knee...but I mean if it hasn’t happened after ten years of being together then it’s probably never going to happen. Right?’ With that, she slipped off of the desk and strutted back to her own, laughing to her friends and taking a seat by her computer.

Eddie swirled his chair back so he was facing his computer and he typed in his password. He spent the first hour of the day just staring at his computer screen, going over Greta’s words in his head like a mantra. Was she right? Was Greta Bowie right about Richie never popping the question? Sure he wanted to get married, to seal the deal with Richie but they were so young when they got together, and then there was college and now with Richie’s career.

He spent the whole day lost in his thoughts and by the time 5pm rolled around Eddie was straight out of the office, exhaling deeply at the thought of it being the weekend. He had been looking forward to this weekend for weeks as it was the first weekend that Richie had off from his job in months. As he stepped out into the street, heading towards the subway, he typed out a message to his boyfriend.

**Pizza or Chinese? - Eddie**

Within seconds, the reply bubble appeared, followed by Richie’s response.

**Chinese, definitely Chinese. - Richie**

The twenty minutes between the office and their apartment seemed to drag on, but the second that Eddie pushed open the door of the home he shared with Richie, he dumped his bag and went searching. He found his boyfriend sprawled out on the couch, in nothing but a pair of loose sweats and Eddie let out a breath before crossing the room and collapsing into his arms.

“Long day?” Richie asked, his fingers combing through Eddie’s curls, relaxing him almost immediately. He nodded into Richie’s neck and pulled back so their eyes met.

“A normal day,” he mumbled and Richie frowned, cupping his cheeks in his hands.

“Eds, I’m going to say this as nicely as I can, but I want you to listen to me okay?” Eddie nodded his head. “Quit.”

Eddie scoffed and sat back, settling on Richie’s lap and crossing his arms, “That was putting it nicely?” He asked and Richie snorted.

“No, I’m just being honest. You hate your job, you always have. You should be looking for something you _want_ ****to do. Like teaching.” Richie spoke seriously and Eddie sighed, rubbing a hand over his face.

“But Richie...we need the money. I can’t just quit out of the blue, and who knows how long it would be for me to get another job.”

“I don’t care.” Richie whispered. “I don’t care. You’re unhappy. You come home stressed and have bags under your eyes from working late in a job you hate. I make more than enough to support us until you can find something that you _love_. I want you to be happy. I don’t want you to be stuck in a dead end job for the rest of your life. It’ll kill you babe.”

As much as he hated to admit it, Richie was right and Eddie himself wasn’t sure how much more of his job he could take. “Greta Bowie got engaged today,” he whispered.

“To that Henry guy?” Richie asked, surprise over his face. “Well uh, they deserve each other I suppose. Both assholes.” Eddie snorted and buried his head into Richie’s neck, breathing him in. They fell into a comfortable silence, Richie’s fingers running up and down Eddie’s back soothingly. “Is something bothering you, bug?” Richie asked after a while. “You’re...off.”

Eddie swallowed thickly, taking a few deep breaths before he pulled back, looking Richie dead in the eye. “Do you want to marry me?” He eventually spoke out his thoughts. He watched Richie’s jaw drop and scrambled to explain himself,  “I guess...we’ve been together for so long...if it were to happen if would have by now right? So I’m just wondering if you’re ever gonna...or if we’re ever gonna?”

Richie was still staring at him, and Eddie was sure he had fucked things up, that is until Richie broke into a smile and closed his eyes. He shook his head, taking Eddie’s face in his hands and bringing their lips together. “I swear...I swear you are a mind reader. Always beating me to the punch.”

“What?” Confusion flitted over Eddie’s face as he watched Richie.

“When I was planning to ask you out, you cornered me in the school corridor and asked me if I was ever going to ask you out. Then when I was going to ask you to move in with me, you brought up apartments over dinner and now...when I was planning on making tomorrow night a whole romantic affair you...beat me once more.” Richie chuckled, rubbing his thumbs under Eddie’s eyes.  “I should have figured...and god do I love you for it.”

“You were going to propose?” Eddie breathed, his heart hammering in his chest. “Oh god, you were going to propose and I ruined it!

 **“** Woah no!” Richie shook his head, pushing his hand into his sweats and pulling out a plain silver band, holding it between his thumb and forefinger. “You made it that bit more special. You made it more _us._ **”** He held out the ring to Eddie. “Marry me, Eds?”

Eddie covered his mouth and nodded his head, holding out his hand. “Yes!” He choked out once he finally found his voice. “Yes of course I’ll marry you.”

“Bout time,” Richie laughed, slipping the ring into place on Eddie’s finger and he pulled him close, fingers in his hair as their lips slotted together deeply and passionately. “God, I love you so much, Eds.”

“I love you too,” Eddie breathed, wrapping his arms around Richie’s neck, settling more firmly in his lap. “I love you too.”

They kissed on the couch for what felt like hours, before they moved to the bedroom. Sex was definitely on the table, but the emotional and stressful day caught up with Eddie and he passed out in Richie’s arms.

And the following Monday, if Eddie walked into the office smugly and  flashing off his ring to Greta before handing in his resignation, then that was nobody's business but his.


End file.
